


Tiffany's Thoughts

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Magic School Bus
Genre: Crushes, Episode Related, Episode: s2e06 Wet All Over, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Crushes, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Outsider POV of Ms. Frizzle's class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: Tiffany from "The Magic School Bus Gets Wet All Over" muses on her crush on Arnold.





	Tiffany's Thoughts

            Tiffany looked out the window at Ms. Frizzle's class. They really looked like they were having fun. She would have loved to be one of Ms. Frizzle's students. She was sure it would be very exciting. And sometimes she thought she saw their bus change into things, like a rocket, or shrink so small that it was invisible.

            None of Ms. Fizzle's students would tell her anything though, and even Janet Perlstein, who was in her class but had gone on a few fieldtrips with Ms. Frizzle, was surprisingly tight lipped about what she seen. But the main reason that Tiffany wanted to be in Ms. Frizzle's class was Janet's cousin Arnold.

            Tiffany had a crush on Arnold the size of a meteor. He was so sweet to his friends, and so willing to forgive, even after all the mean things Janet had done to him, he still was nice to her and defended her. Arnold was really smart and had won several awards for his knowledge of rocks. He was even the youngest person ever to be asked to join Granite.

            She sighed. Someone like Arnold would never be interested in a girl like her. She was so ordinary compared to him. Besides, with all the attractive girls in his class, there was no way he'd bother with her. Not when he could have Wanda, or Dorothy Ann, or Keesha, or Phoebe.

            Just then Ralphie elbowed Arnold and nodded his head toward Tiffany. Arnold turned to see her watching him, smiled, and turned back to his class.


End file.
